Kyle Broflovski
Kyle Broflovski is a central character in South Park. He is a core protagonist, along with Stan Marsh and Kenny McCormick, as the three are often the voices of reason, wor comedy. He was born on May 26, putting him under the zodiac sign ver she thinks something is threatening her son. Her catchphrase is "What, what, what?!" Kyle's father Gerald Broflovski is Family Hand Phillip's extremely scatological R-rated movie. Mrs. Broflovski is very prone to "making a mountain out of a m a lawyer, but Kyle reiterates that despite his father's profession, they are not as wealthy as Token Black. Kyle ahile Butters Stotch and Eric Cartman, the other main characters, are mostly flso has an adopted younger brother, Ike Broflovski. Ike's birth parents are Canadian. Appearance Kyle wears a bright green ushanka, a bright orangeis mother, Sheila Broflovski, black-edged pockets with a bright green collar,dark green pants and lime-green mittens or gloves. He is rarely shown without his cap, but without it he has a bright red-to-auburn Jewfro, a hairstyle he seems to resent. This is shown in The List Revis very overprotective; she instigates a war between the USA and Canada because of Canadian natives Terrance jackof Gemini. Characterization Religion He is one of few Jewish characters in the show, though he shows a very Deist point of view throughout the course of the series. For instance, rather than integrating Jewish Mysticism and Religious ideas with Science, he rather puts down supernatural explanations and prefers to see things scientifically rather than religiously. For instance, when Cartman claims to have Psychic powers and Kyle displays plausible psychic ability (by blowing up a few lightbulbs while shouting), he dismisses it saying that there is a reasonable explanation. He is considered by some to believe in God as First Cause and take on the religion of his parents out of respect for them (the latter being increasingly likely as he has actually met and seen Jesus, who is the reason for the Christianity-Judaism split). Cartman's most frequent topic to tease Kyle over is his religion, and because of this, Kyle is very insecure about his origins, and is more defensive than he is proud. He does not seem to know much about Jewish traditions or beliefs. Personality When angered or frustrated, Kyle has a tendency to clench his fists and growl or yell angrily. He has also apparently picked up Stan's trait of pinching the bridge of his nose when frustrated. Kyle typically displays the highest moral standards of all the boys, even though he lies a few times. Kyle also usually gets higher grades than his friends, and often provides a sober thought to plans or ideas made by the other boys. Kyle usually acts as the protagonist to Cartman's antagonist. Kyle is on better terms with Stan Marsh, who are usually seen as very close friends. Either he or Stan are usually the ones to say "You know, I learned something today", and/or save the town from various disasters or negative influences. However, while Stan usually accomplishes this through his clear-headedness and unbiased views, Kyle usually does the same through his vast knowledge and intelligence. Apart from Butters Stotch, Kyle is the most caring and compassionate of the boys, but can be violent towards Cartman, and has beaten him up on several occasions, notably in "Kenny Dies" because Cartman had pretended to care about Kenny's illness in order to get the ban on stem cells lifted, only to then use stem cells to clone his own Shakey's Pizza, and after Cartman purposely infected Kyle with the HIV virus. As for his friend Kenny McCormick, in most South Park episodes Kyle and Kenny seem to be quite good friends, and Kyle later heavily mourned Kenny's death in "Kenny Dies", although he has told his parents he "Doesn' give a crap about Kenny". Health Besides Kenny, Kyle becomes sick more often than any of the other boys, likely due to his Type One Diabetes. He also needed a kidney transplant (that only Cartman could provide because they are both Blood Type AB-negative). However, he is the only person in his class who does not easily catch chickenpox, even after playing a game in which Kenny (who had chickenpox) spat into his mouth and he had to swallow it while saying "ookymouth" (an activity suggested by his mother in hopes that her son would catch chickenpox). He does catch it in the end, collapsing onto the ground melodramatically, though this only occurs after prolonged exposure to the sick Stan and Cartman. Also Kyle was off school with a cold when Cartman was worried that there was a terrorist in their class. Probably the most serious illness Kyle has "contracted" so far is HIV, deliberately given to him by Cartman. However, thanks to Magic Johnson (and his cash), he is cured of the disease. In three instances, Stan has saved his life (two of which involve illnesses).